The Third International Workshop on Renal Insufficiency in Children is to be held May 4-5, 1985. The purpose of this workshop is to gain a better understanding into factors contributing to the progression, metabolic consequences and hormonal imbalances that beset children with chronic renal insufficiency. Emphasis will be placed on factors that affect the physical growth, body composition and social and psychological development of children experiencing chronic renal insufficiency, progressive renal impairment, dialysis and transplantation. The workshop will involve plenary speakers and experts outside the area of pediatric nephrology, as well as symposia to be carried out by pediatric nephrologists. Emphasis will be placed on examining means of correcting the metabolic imbalances, nutritional insufficiencies, abnormalities of body composition and musculo-skeletal complications found in children with renal insufficiency. Also examined will be dialysis-related issues including techniques, growth and long-term complications, as well as transplant-related issues such as immunologic monitoring, new approaches to improving graft survival and growth. We propose a 2 1/2-day conference to immediately precede the 1985 annual SPR-APS meeting in Washington, D.C. Our meeting site is Airlie House, Airlie, Virginia. Our intention is to host 140 participants, including speakers from disciplines outside nephrology. Because important work is being done in Europe, it is appropriate that this meeting be international in scope. Four plenary sessions and two periods of concurrent workshops are planned. General workshop topics relating to growth and developmental aspects of renal insufficiency in children include: dialysis, transplantation, neurologic and neuromuscular aspects, experimental models, measurement of growth and body size, nutritional requirements, uremic toxins and collaborative studies.